politicraftfandomcom-20200214-history
ASRock
It Begins In the beginning, there was nothing. But then, in 1986, 3 companies sprang up into action from the dephs of Tiwan. Those companies werer MSI (Micro-Star Technology), Gigabyte (High S kill Technology), and Biostar (Biostar Microtech). Entering a brand new market of computer manufacturing, each quickly set off to production of electronics. Each company quickly tried to build up their reputation. MSI quickly made news as they produced the first overclocking motherboard in 1987, and Biostar reacted and made their own overclocking motherboards. Gigabyte just sat in the corner and sniffed some glue. In the year of our overclocking MSI, another competitor arose from Tiwan. ECS (Elitegroup Computer Systems) started off quietly like Gigabyte, and focused on cheap OEM garbage, and like Gigabyte, would not see much action until later. 2 years of MSI and Biostar fighting neck and neck, Biostar always trailing behind, a new company was founded in Tiwan. Asus (AsusTek) was immediately faced with the impossible task, of creating a motherboard for an Intel 486, but had to do so without the actual processor. When Asus asked Intel for the processor when they were done, Intel insisted that their motherboard had a problem. After investigations were made, it turns out that Intel had a problem, and Asus's motherboard was fine. After this moment, Asus would become the first to recieve engineering samples from Intel. Because of this, they quickly climbed up to the ranks of MSI and Biostar, due to the advantage of always being one step ahead of the other companies. Over the years, Biostar started to defile their products, and Gigabyte stepped up to this opportunity to compete. They quickly shot up in rank, leaving Biostar to rot with ECS. It is also disputed, that among the 3 companies, Gigabyte was actually better than Asus for a time. The three companies would then continue to leapfrog eachoter, until one had to give up. In 2002, Asus created ASRock, a company that would be used to compete for Asus in the OEM market. Gigabyte started slipping in the market, as they were no longer king anymore, as they were BTFO by MSI and Asus. In an attempt to stay alive, Gigabyte asked Asus for a joint venture, as their apparent failure to stack up to the competition had taken a bad toll. They were in a venture for some time, but after 2 months of handouts, Asus kicked Niggerbyte out of his apartment in 2006, as as they already had ASRock to manange, and Niggerbyte went to MSI to ask for handouts, which ended up as a one night stand. As ASRock had matured in the OEM market to the point where they were eating ECS and shitting Biostar, Asus and ASRock realized that ASRock had grown up, and could support itself. ASRock then left AsusTek and went under Pegatron, who also had Unihan Corp, who was also under AsusTek earlier. Slowly, Asus became a company similar to Apple, by raising their prices because everyone at this point trusted Asus to most. This is when ASRock came into the market and took a foothold. As of now, ASRock is in 3rd place, and gaining speed, as Niggerbyte is in 2nd, slowly recovering due to help form their smartphone sales as their motherboards decline, and AsusTek is on top, but is on a slow decline. As for Biostar and ECS, they are still at the glue factory. >B-b-but muh 99 hour replacement service Because your shit will not stop breaking ECS. Why ASRock as a Faction? ASRock beleived in having the best experience of Asus preformance and quality with a low price. We also beleive that you should have a great time in the faction too, with little stress on the individual as possible, while competeing with other factions for having the best living experience. For now, we do not have a constitution, as it is being drafted, but for now, we will have to go with "Try not to be a cunt." The two people who founded ASRock faction are as follows: Goldbergstein Wol Constitution Constitution of ASRock (subject to change without notice) 1. Public Rules 2. Personel Rules 3. Crimes & Punishment 4. Wartime 1. Public Rules - When asked to contribute to public projects, you may contribute using either your own resources or public resources. - If you feel like you should donate to public resources, you should put the resources in an appropriate location. - If you feel that public property could use a modification, contact a higher member for approval before begenning a public project. - If someone wants to visit from an outside faction, keep them under a close eye and contact a higher member for appoval before letting them in. 2. Personal Rules Competition between other members for having the best stuff is encouraged, as not only your innovations better prepare us for war, your innovations can also be used to better the fation. - You can have your own house. Unlimited size outside of the wall, limited size on the inside. - You keep all the stuff you get, unless if it has been stolen or taken from public reserves. - You should have a set of armor and weapons as soon as you can get them, and have them redially avaliable. - Don't get upset if someone copies you and impoves it at the same time, strive to do something better instead. - If you set traps in your house, make sure all faction members know about it so they know not to trigger it. 3. Crimes Try not to be a faggot. - Having in posession, a Biostar or ECS component will result in a labor-based punishment (one time only). - Having in posession, a Gigabyte component will result in ridicule. - Revealing faction secrets will result in being kicked out. - Interefering in public construction projects will result in a small fine. - Aquring large ammounts (larger than a stack of 64) resources from public domain in without asking a higher member will result in a small fine. - Stealing will result in being kicked out. - Destroying property will result in a labor-based punishment. - Disobeying a direct order will result in being kicked out. - Being a faggot will result in being kicked out. - Betrayal will result in being kicked out. - Killing a faction member will result in being kicked out. 4. Wartime War should be generally avoided at all costs. Any beef you have with another will not be backed by ASRock, unless if we have beef with them as well. - Do your best to stay out of wars by avoiding strong ties and interactions with outside factions. - If an invading force has gatherd outside of the faction, tell them to fuck off. If they do, great, if they don't, strike before they strike. - In the event of a war, arm yourself with armor and weapons (even if it is you precious and valuable enchanted stuff). If you have any valueables, be sure to hide them well - If an attacker is spotted, be sure to fend them off to prevent them from gaining access into the faction. - If your dwelling is outside of faction walls, defense of the faction takes priority over private establishments. Extra Information Some might wonder why we would use ASRock as a faction on a /pol/ server. Just to be clear, not everyone on /pol/ is 100% /pol/. This faction has a bias towards /g/, but is on a /pol/ server because of its influence on /g/. However, not much /g/ gets on this server because /g/ has some strage logic sometimes, which follows mainly as: "Videogames are for little kids, but watching anime all day somehow isn't.".